King Grex
King Grex is the main antagonist and villain of the Goop ''series and is playable in Toshiko Smackdown. His in-game rival is Terracrag. He is voiced by Justin Wolfe. Biography '''LEADER OF THE MINION ARMY' An evil Thornosaur bent on world domination, King Grex is...unique. His years of trial-and-error in taking control of the Gooptar Kingdom provide him with the experience he needs to take down almost any opponent. He gets his immense power from his magic scepter, and always seeks to power it up with the mystical Magic Opals. He controls a vast army of Minions, who are always willing and intimidated into putting themselves at risk to help their not-so-benevolent ruler. THE LEGACY OF KING GREX: *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop GP'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Minion Warfare'' Arcade Opening King Grex's story opens, appropriately enough, at Castle Grex. Grex sits at his throne, racking his brains trying to come up with a new evil scheme to take over Gooptonia. His state of anger is interrupted by Moki & Shelldon, who rush into the throne room in hysterics. They tell Grex that his entire supply of Magic Opals is missing. Enraged, Grex storms down to the Opal Storage Room, only to find the place cleaned out. Grex vows to find whoever stole them and teach them a lesson. Rival Name: Terracrag Reason: '''As Grex makes his way through the Rival Arena, he comes across Terracrag and Erona. The monarch, at first, tells him to go away. Erona decides she wants to play with Grex and Terracrag joins in, almost crushing Grex in the process. Grex becomes impressed and decides that having a creature that powerful would be useful. Terracrag then continues to "play" with Grex, causing Grex to get annoyed and attack. '''Connection: The match-up may involve a good/evil motif or a mean/friendly motif, since Terracrag is by far the most friendly character in his home series. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Grex returns to his castle with his Opal supply (carried entirely by Moki & Shelldon). As the last of the Opals are returned to the storage room, Grex finally creates an evil scheme to destroy Goop and take control of the kingdom. The cutscene ends as the camera closes in on Grex's eyes. Gameplay For information on Grex's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the King Grex Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Intimdation:' Roars loudly to the sky. *'Magic Scepter:' Thrusts his glowing scepter into the air. *'MINIONS!:' Moki appears and Grex smacks him on the head with his scepter. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"I am Grex!" **"Get ready, you little worms!" **"Did somebody say my name? *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Mine, mine, all mine!" **"To steal or not to steal..." **"So much power!" **"Splendid!" **"So many weapons, so little time." **"What have we here?" **"Yes!" **"Wingding technology..." *'Successful KO:' **"The mighty King Grex!" **"Can I get any stronger?" **"Shut up, nerds!" **"Not worth my henchmens' effort." **"You're nothing compared to me!" **"Some hero..." **"It's like beating up a little baby." *'Respawn:' **"You idiot!" **"Let us never speak of this again..." **"Oh, fireballs..." **"I want a do-over!" **"I meant to do that!" **"Oh my...." *'Using Phantom Grex:' **"Feel that power!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Minion Master:' Grex is brought onstage on a bed carried by Moki and Shelldon. *'Magic Staff:' Grex thrusts his scepter into the air. *'Bad Boss:' Shelldon laughs and Grex smacks him on the back of the head. *'I Am Grex!:' Grex laughs maniacally. Winning Screen *'Eternal Master:' Grex relaxes as Shelldon rubs his feet. *'All Mine!:' Grex rubs a Magic Opal with an evil grin. *'Monarch:' Grex straightens his crown as it shines. *'Heads Up:' Grex uses his scepter as a golf club to hit Moki. Losing Screen *If using Eternal Master: Grex jumps up and down on top of Moki and Shelldon. *If using All Mine!:''' Grex's ghost floats out of his body. *If using '''Monarch: Grex throws his scepter on the ground in anger. *If using Heads Up: Magmass falls and eats Grex. Result Screen *'Win: '''Grex does an evil grin and stares at the camera. *'Lose:' Grex crosses his arms in frustration. Theme Music '''The Mighty King Grex' Costumes Mighty King Grex The default appearance of King Grex; his robot body from Goop's World 2. *His default appearance. *Golden body. *Bronze body. *White body. Minion Master Grex's living body from Goop's World. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance. *Black crown and scepter. *Blue crown and scepter. *Green crown and scepter. Wizard Grex Grex in his wizard robe, an unlockable skin in Goop's World. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *His default appearance; a blue robe. *Green robes. *Brown robes. *White robes. Trivia *Two out of Grex's three costumes are from Goop's World. *In the opening cinematic, Grex's crown and scepter glow yellow. *King Grex is the only character whose Minion is actually two characters. Gallery KingGrexPortrait.png|Portrait MinionMaster.png|Minion Master WizardDisguise.png|Wizard Disguise Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Goop (Franchise)